Regalo Bonus
by Ilove'S
Summary: Conjunto de fics pertenecientes al "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Dangerous Liaisons", todos basados en The Originals.
1. A escondidas

**Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J. Smith y The CW Television Network.**

 **Advertencias: este fic ha sido creado para el _"Amigo Invisible 2016"_ del foro _"Dangerous Liaisons"_. Es un regalo bonus para _Liv Chakrabarti-Friki_.**

 **Espero no haber arruinado tu idea Deb.**

 **Sus críticas me ayudan a mejorar, así que ¿me dejan un reviews? :3**

* * *

Caminaba en punta de pie, moviéndose sigilosamente entre los muebles de la casa; de una mano colgaban sus zapatos de taco y en la otra aferraba su celular. Sólo tenía recorrer el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada...

—Freya —la voz de Klaus resonó a sus espaldas, deteniendo su andar —¿Adónde vas hermanita?

—Voy a beber algo en Rousseau's, —la bruja sonrió inocentemente ante la mirada escrutadora del híbrido —necesito un poco de tranquilidad.

—Aquí —dijo, mientras abría sus brazos señalando hacia su alrededor —en tu hogar, la tranquilidad es la reina. Allí afuera hay enemigos a montones que vienen a por mi familia.

—Aquí —la rubia imitó el gesto de su hermano —no encuentro distracción, pero allí hay muchos chicos con los que podría divertirme un rato.

—Cualquiera de ellos puede ser un cruel y sádico vampiro que busca venganza.

—Klaus, ese eres tú —el original puso sus ojos en blanco —he de cuidarme muy bien sola.

—Déjame que lo ponga en duda hermanita...

—Klaus —sentenció Elijah, acercándose decidido hacia Freya —ve y cuídate —le dijo mientras le obsequiaba un beso en su frente. El híbrido contrariado desapareció y ella le sonrió a su hermano menor mientras retomaba el camino de salida.

* * *

Él la esperaba del otro lado de la puerta, moviendo su pie ansiosamente. Por eso, cuando el sonido del ascensor llegó a sus oídos ya tenía sus brazos listos para recibirla, y ella no dudó en devolver el gesto.

—Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mi invitación brujita...

—No creas ni por un segundo que estoy aquí por ti... Me gusta mucho tu apartamento.

—Pues tu vestido indica lo contrario —la mirada del vampiro recorrió su cuerpo con voracidad.

—Me parecía apropiado para un lugar tan refinado como éste.

—Pues me halaga tu admiración, pero déjame decirte que al final del día soy sólo un vampiro mediocre...

—No tengo dudas sobre eso —dijo Freya, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisita burlona. Lucien imitó su gesto, y en cuestión de segundos la aprisionó sobre una pared cercana.

—Puedo demostrarse que sé como fingir a la perfección ser un millonario con clase —gruñó el hombre mientras poseía su boca con pasión. Ella no tardó en enredar las piernas sobre su cintura y arrancarle la camisa, acariciando la espalda masculina al descubierto, enterrando en ella sus uñas por cada mordisco que recibía en su cuello.

—Si Klaus se entera de esto...

—Pero no lo hará —replicó el vampiro mientras descendía sus besos por la clavícula de la rubia, llevándose consigo algunos quejidos de satisfacción.

—Creo que él... él sospecha —sus jadeos apenas le permitían hablar.

—Permíteme hacer que te olvides de los problemas que envuelven a tu hermano, y te recuerde lo importante que eres tú como mujer ¿te he dicho ya lo bonita que es tu sonrisa?

—Eres muy adulador Castle —gruñó entre sonrisas la bruja Mikaelson.

—Y tú eres una auténtica belleza —aseguró el vampiro, mientras desnudaba capa a capa el corazón que Freya había olvidado poseer.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Besotes.**

 **B~**


	2. Traidora

**Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J. Smith y The CW Television Network.**

 **Advertencias: este fic ha sido creado para el _"Amigo Invisible 2016"_ del foro _"Dangerous Liaisons"_. Es para _Alleina Warner Parker_ , y se pasa por algunas palabras para ser un regalo bonus, pero he decidido subirlo igual. ¡Deseo que sea de tu agrado!**

* * *

—¡REBEKAH! ¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS HERMANITA! —gritó, demasiado fuera de sus cabales, el híbrido —¡TE ENCONTRARÉ! ¿ME OYES? ¡NO TIENE CASO QUE TE ESCONDAS!

—¡KLAUS! ¿Puedes dejar de gritar? —suplicó Hayley tomando su cabeza entre las manos, asomada por el balcón del piso superior —harás que explote mi cabeza.

—Pues lo siento pero yo no te he obligado a que estés de juerga toda la noche... ¡REBEKAH! —insistió el rubio.

—¿Qué significa tanto escándalo hermano? —Elijah entraba desde la calle— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Ocurre que tu hermana pequeña ha cometido el peor de los errores, y llevará a esta familia directamente a la ruina — Hayley bajaba las escaleras sosteniéndose con fuerza de la baranda, y su rostro denotaba cansancio. —En cuanto a ti —Klaus señalaba a la híbrida —Desde aquí he sentido todo el alcohol que cargan tu y mi hermana en su organismo, tal vez deberían ir a desintoxicarse antes de que vuelen el lugar en pedazos —acusó Klaus —. Dime ¿acaso tienes idea de dónde está nuestra adorada niña? —Hayley no hizo caso a sus palabras.

—¿Está bien Hope? —Freya espiaba desde su habitación con curiosidad.

—¡CALLA BORRACHA! —espetó Klaus con exasperación. La bruja lo miró con mala cara y de un portazo se encerró nuevamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Rebekah hermano? —quiso saber Elijah.

—¡Esa mocosa ha perdido la cordura! Ya no tiene ni un poco de sentido común... ¡ESTÁ TOTALMENTE CHIFLADA!

—¿Alguien está hablando de mí? —Rebekah los observaba sentada sobre la barandilla con una sonrisa aburrida.

—Hasta que te decides a dar la cara, maldita traidora...

—Ay Nik, estás hiriendo mis sentimientos.

—Lo que heriré será tu corazón marchito y añejado, hermanita.

—No sería la primera vez.

—Me aseguraré de que sufras antes.

—Con los años te has vuelto tan dramático, ¿ésta reunión es en mi honor?

—Ya no queda ni un poco de honor en ti, desgraciada, ingrata...

—¡NIKLAUS! —Elijah, que observaba la situación desde un sofá, intervino —Te pido que recuerdes que estás hablando con tu hermana, ¿podrías dejar todos esos calificativos? No creo que una dama se merezca ese trato.

—Una traidora así no merece ningún respeto de mi parte.

—Klaus ¿comentarás con los demás lo que ocurre o aún guardas más insultos? —Hayley revisaba el reloj en su muñeca con aburrimiento.

—Te he preguntado lobita, si tienes alguna noticia de Hope... Al parecer poco te importa su paradero —acusó el híbrido —. Deberías enterarte que aquella malnacida —Klaus señaló a Rebekah —se ha pasado la noche de fiesta con nuestra hija, y ¡HA DEJADO QUE SE MARCHE CON UN MUCHACHO!

—Lo sé —aclaró Hayley.

—¡CON UN MUCHACHO! ¡HA DEJADO QUE MI HIJA SE VAYA CON... ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Klaus, Hope cumplió 25 años el mes pasado ¿recuerdas la fiesta que has organizado por ello?

—¿Es de relevancia eso?

—Me iré a dormir Klaus —Hayley subía nuevamente las escaleras, refunfuñando.

—Ya ves como siempre consigues crispar los nervios de todo el mundo —señaló Elijah —. Espero con ansias el día que aprendas a dejar de lado tu paranoia —Klaus bufó como respuesta, y emprendió camino a la doble puerta de madera que marcaba la entrada —Niklaus ¿adónde vas?

—Nik ¡ESPERA! —Rebekah lo seguía apresurada —no cometas ninguna locura por favor —rogó la original, tomando a su hermano por el brazo.

—No haré ninguna locura —aseguró el híbrido —sólo le arrancaré la cabeza al bastardo que se ha llevado a mi niña —explicó abiertamente con una sonrisa. Sólo dos segundos tardó en desaparecer.

—Elijah —Rebekah pidió por su hermano.

—Si, claro, vamos a resolver otro dilema familiar —dijo aburrido, mientras desaparecía por el mismo lugar que había llegado.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Besotes.**

 **B~**


	3. Tu hogar

**Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J. Smith y The CW Television Network.**

 **Advertencias: este fic ha sido creado para el _"Amigo Invisible 2016"_ del foro _"Dangerous Liaisons"_. Está dedicado a _ Angelito Bloodsherry_, es un fic cortito pero espero que te guste.**

* * *

La oscuridad había ganado la batalla diaria, y aquel día en especial la luna decidía mostrar su mejor cara, iluminando con todo su esplendor la orilla del río. Las aguas estaban tranquilas, y en el silencio de la noche podían oírse claramente a las cigarras cantar. Un joven de metro ochenta encaminaba a una pequeña, guiándola con el pecho sobre su espalda, mientras las manos le cubrían los ojos.

—¿Aún queda mucho?

—Sólo un poco.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Tienes miedo de mí?

—¡NO! Por supuesto que no, tonto —aseguró —. Siento que voy a tropezar, que pena sería acabar despatarrada por el piso —el muchacho rió bajo, mientras aminoraba la marcha.

—Sería una estupenda escena —se burló.

—Sí, muy gracioso Kol.

—Detente, —susurró el chico sobre su oído, mientras quitaba las manos de su cara. Davina pensó que su novio no debería ordenarle nada, si con sólo aquello sus piernas parecían gelatina que le impedía avanzar. Poco a poco recuperó la visión y se adaptó a la tenue luz lunar, que le permitía ver la manta descansando sobre una piedra, acompañada por un par de almohadones —feliz aniversario.

—Te amo —le dijo la chica, sin aliento, plantando un suave y profundo beso sobre la boca de Kol.

—Mira allí —le pidió el joven, luego de alejarse unos centímetros, mientras le señalaba hacia el cielo. — ¿ves aquella estrella? —Davina asintió, y él aprovechó el momento para observar como aquel astro tan distante se reflejaba pícaro sobre los ojos alegres de su novia —. Incluso después de ella, mucho más allá de lo que puedas imaginar, más allá de lo conocido... Hasta allí te amo —declaró Kol, que lentamente se puso de rodillas para enseñarle un bonito anillo de piedras —. Quisiera que me acompañes hasta Grecia, y que olvidemos el rumbo por Italia, que me esperes cada noche al volver a casa y quemes todas mis comidas, quisiera llevarte de paseo y ser el hombre de tu vida, que seas la madre de mis hijos y la abuela de mis nietos... Quisiera ser tu hogar Davina Claire, pero sobre todo, quisiera que fueras mi esposa —la muchacha rompió en llanto de alegría mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarlo.

 _"Todo lo que quieras, lo que pidas, lo que esperas, lo que ruegas... llega en forma de amor"_

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Besotes.**

 **B~**


End file.
